


Private Piano Lessons

by Helkavana



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, bonus mode, not much though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helkavana/pseuds/Helkavana
Summary: “You continue on to seek my presence to try and teach me your piano. Even though you receive the same answer every time,” His eyes drooped. “It has not worked thus far, but I do have to admit. I have become very fond of you.”His thumb moved to wipe across Kaede’s bottom lip, making her flush even more. “And I think the feeling is reciprocated.”





	Private Piano Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the bonus mode interaction between Kamukura and Kaede. Also, rare ships are my jam ;)
> 
> Mm.. I am really only good at crack fics, so I am sorry if the writing is not to your taste :D

Hands moving in a practiced swift manner on the piano keys, she moved without missing a beat. Each pressed key putting challenging feelings of sadness and grief into the mixture until it was heard as a heart-squeezing performance. At the concluding parts of the song, she moved her finger elegantly around the keys, gradually changing it to a bittersweet, hopeful melody. 

A few more added presses of the piano keys, the bittersweet song came to an end. The blond pianist laid her hands down gently onto her lap and breathed calmly through her nose.

Suddenly, a clapping sound resounded around the room’s walls. She hadn’t been alone while playing the piano.

Her companion was standing a few meters away from the piano. After a breath or two Kaede opened her eyes – by that time the clapping had stopped - to fully analyze her companion’s reaction. Of course she wasn’t surprised when a blank but intimidating expression greeted her. 

She responded to it with a smile and a tilt of the head, she addressed him. “What did you think of it?” 

He only observed her for a moment and then answered with his usual answer. “It was close to perfection as always.” His voice conveyed dullness and a buried hint of fascination.

Her expression fell a fraction with the answer, but she was quickly overcome with a strong sense of determination.

“Thank you for listening to my piano again, Kamukura-kun.” Kaede expressed her gratitude with a bright smile that danced on her lips.

When she finished talking however, her companion moved towards the door. 

Unphased by his cold shoulder, she called after him, “Hope to see you again, Kamukura-kun!” 

He paused at the door and glanced at her. 

“Likewise,” saying that, Kamukura opened the door and left the room.

The same events repeated each day after. Kamukura would come to listen to her piece, Kaede would play the piano and then they’d exchange words. It became a norm to them and slowly but surely, Kamukura was starting to loosen up a bit around her.

And, well… it also wasn’t a surprise that Kaede was starting to have small itty-bitty feelings for her silent companion.

Once again she was playing the piano on a day like any other, she was warming up with a simple song when she heard the door open. Not glancing at Kamukura, she focused on playing the song.

She got, however, a bit distracted after Kamukura, - instead of positioning himself a few meters away from the piano -, sat on top of the piano. It felt a bit intimidating as he loomed over her, but she continued on with her warmup song even if she had become a tad bit flustered at the close proximity of the other.

After finishing, Kaede let her hands lay gently on top of the piano keys, her eyes were fixed downwards in the hopes that she wouldn’t glance at Kamukura’s piercing gaze. She racked her brain to try and figure out what to do next. The obvious answer should be to continue on normally, right?

Her face was already flushing slightly and she was pretty sure that Kamukura has already noticed her cheek’s color.

But before she could start to play any other song, she felt gentle fingertips lift her chin upwards. She froze completely under his touch and scrutiny, heartbeat starting to beat wildly in her chest.

Kamukura’s eyes were a gorgeous red and more hooded than usual. The light was hitting his face just about right. 

His eyes peered down at her very sensually – inspecting every inch of her he could see without taking off clothing - giving her a pleasant but evident shudder down her spine.

Kamukura gave a small hum as he inspected her face “You’re very peculiar, Kaede Akamatsu.” 

Trying to find her voice, she squeaked when he moved in closer to her face. “E-eh?” She managed to make a small stutter in a protest, but Kamukura continued on,

"You continue on to seek my presence to try and teach me your piano. Even though you receive the same answer every time,” His eyes drooped a bit more. “It has not worked thus far, but I do have to admit. I have become very fond of you.”

His thumb moved to wipe across Kaede’s bottom lip, making her flush even more. “And I think the feeling is reciprocated.” 

Before she could mutter any more unintelligent noise, the other’s soft lips were already on hers and a hand had already sneaked to the back of her head. 

Moaning very – embarrassingly – loudly, she quickly became putty in his hands. Just feeling his mouth move perfectly against her clumsy lips could make her feel like melting on the spot.

_But who could blame her; the Shsl Hope was kissing her, not to even mention it being her first kiss._

The kiss became more heated as his tongue slipped in her mouth. The only thing she could do was to close her eyes and put her hands around his neck as her legs quivered with the overwhelming pleasure, it got even ~~better~~ worse as he pressed his knee to her crotch. Her thoughts were a scrambled mix of _oh my god_ and _please more._

Kaede was feeling extremely heated and she was moaning like it was her last day alive. His tongue guided hers and all she could do was move along and drool.

_It was pure heaven, she could stay like this forever._

It ended all too quickly as Kamukura withdrew his knee and his mouth, leaving her to feel hot and bothered. She opened her eyes wide as she sat on her seat knees pressed together, heated and wet. 

Her gaze followed Kamukura’s movements as he stood up to his full height next to her, the only thing that indicated their make out session was that his lips were slightly red and swollen

_If that was how his lips looked like, she wonders how she looked like at the moment._

“Delectable”, He cut her train of thought as his voice rang out, she shivered as he licked his lips.

Without further ado, he stepped out of her space. “I shall wait for our next piano session,” his lips quirked up slightly – her heart felt like it _just skipped a beat_ \- in his definition of a smirk “Kaede.”

And with that he left. Just like that, leaving a poor hot-mess Kaede with her piano.

Letting out a loud disgruntled groan, she smashed her face against the keys of the piano. It let a horrid noise that mimicked her internal turmoil.

She was screwed, _literally._


End file.
